


Cold Nights

by detritvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You haven't seen Pennywise in a few days and the gravity of such an unnatural relationship weighs heavy on your mind...
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story with angst and fluff. Falling in love with a monster will do that I guess.

It was passed midnight, you walked down the path in Bassey park towards the canal. The moon was only a sliver, giving off almost no light. Your walk from your home had been long enough that your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the night. The cold air of the chilled you; you had left your home in only pajamas. Leaving your home was a conscious decision, you needed to walk and think, but coming to Bassey park, coming to the canal to look at the rushing waters of the Kenduskeag was an unconscious one. You found running water to be calming, and the water in the spring was lively, loud, and relaxing. When you reached the cement siding of the canal you sat down, feet dangling off the edge. You watched the sky, the clouds slowly passing the slight moon, the stars mostly unseen. Your mind finally came to the thought it had been ignoring for the entire walk – It. 

You had fallen in love with It; Pennywise; the monster that lived in the sewers of your hometown. The first time it had approached you it had taken the shape of a massive snake, it had slithered out of your closet of your bedroom parents’ home one night. Its body shining silver, its back a straight line of orange markings, its eyes black. You had jumped back onto your bed as it reared up, almost 3 times your size. But something had happened you didn’t expect. It started at you and tilted its head, studying you, taking you in. You had been in your underwear, body almost completely exposed, heart racing, blood rushing through your ears. But the one thing you did not feel was truly afraid. Perhaps that was what stopped it.

After that night, it came back, in Its favorite form of course, as Pennywise the dancing clown. Pennywise had its way with you then. You had barely objected, not because you thought it would kill you if you resisted – you knew It would have – but because you wanted it to take you. You needed it take you and keep you. After that first night of fiery passion you told Pennywise of your home on the outskirts of town, a place where It could come visit you whenever it wanted you. 

Slowly, things moved from random nights of rough, violent lust, to an almost set schedule of pain, passion, and pleasure. The first night Pennywise did not leave you were sure he would eat you. You knew you were not his type, but he would not turn down food. But, much to your surprise, he didn’t eat you. He laid in your bed next to you and watched you.

“You will sleep now.” He ran a hand through your hair. “I will stay….”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Your voice had barely been a whisper.

He nodded slightly, bells lightly jingling. 

You moved your body and pressed against his side, he wrapped an arm around you and let you rest your head on his chest. You fell asleep that way, quickly. Feeling safer than you ever had in your entire life. 

The thought made you laugh, sitting in the park, watching the rushing water of the Kensduskeag, in the almost pitch black of the night. 

“Safer with a monster that eats children than on your own. Safer with a creature that could rip you apart as easily as a piece of paper than with any of human you had ever known.” You laughed more. How your life had hit this point was a mystery to you.

As time had gone on you had expected something to change, Pennywise to show any sign that he was planning on killing you. But the only things that changed was Its comfort level with you. Pennywise had begun showing up covered in blood, flesh still stuck in his rows of razor sharp teeth. You had always taken It into your bed, no matter what. You somehow didn’t care that It was killing people. That it was eating children. Nothing mattered except the feelings of gloved hands on your flesh, sharp teeth grazing your neck, and the light jingle of bells. 

You absentmindedly began throwing rocks into the water. The wind blew, you shivered. You wished you had brought a coat with you. Your mind traveled to the real reason you had come here. The real reason you had walked the two miles in the cold, dark night to sit in the park and stare into the dark depths of the river: You were head over heels in love. Not just a crush, not just the exciting lust that filled you every time It was around you. But a real love you had never felt before. It scared you.

And that night Pennywise had not shown up. There were, of course, always nights when he didn’t show up. It wasn’t uncommon for him to not see you for a night. But he always showed up the next day, some sort of sign that he was there, that he was thinking of you, that he would see you soon. The thing was, he had not shown up the night before either, or the night before that. You had not seen him during the days in-between anywhere, and god knew you tried to see him. You made yourself as visible as possible, and he never showed himself to you.

“It was bound to happen.” You whispered into the darkness. “You couldn’t have that forever... you couldn't have It forever.”

The wind blew harder. You began to shake. It was not a short chill, but a deep cold. A cold that you felt in your bones. You wondered how long you had been sitting there, lost in your memories. You rubbed your hands together, then on your arms. You didn’t want to go back to your home. Another night alone in your bed that usually overflowed with a big clown whose arms and legs tangled with yours as you slept was not something you could go back to.

“You’re cold, come here.”

You jumped, as a large body dropped down next to you and a long arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“I forgot my jacket.”

“You did indeed, my little one.” Pennywise spoke louder than you had expected, his voice echoing in the cold, dark air.

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” You settled into his side, his warmth radiating through you. You felt the violent shivering calm.

“That is a silly thing to think.” 

You looked up at him, his eyes a bright yellow, but a deep concern you had never seen before painted his face.

“Is it?”

“Of course, little human. Let Pennywise take you back home. It is too cold for you out here and our bed will be nice and warm.”

You felt a warmth rise to your face, warming your freezing cheeks and nose. 

“I need that, Pennywise.”

“So do I, my sweet little one. So do I.”


End file.
